


To Dream Of

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Sent) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: "Lance and Lotor had been dating in secret, but after a mission he's injured and in the pod the team discover he's pregnant, and it's Lotor's. Team goes protective."





	To Dream Of

“But, Coran!”

“No is still the answer, Number Five. None of you shall harm Number Three’s mate.”

“They’re not even mated!”

Lotor could hear them clearly, even though they chose to have their screaming match outside the thick walls of the Castle’s cells. Of course the Castle of Lions, the last show of the impressive Altean tech, would have its own dungeon. Well, it was better than his father’s dungeon, he’d give them that. But the lack of crawling bugs and rotting flesh, while pleasing, was also quite boring. The empty cell did not bring the disgusted terror that stopped any chance of boredom to fester. It did bring the underlying threat of madness, as emptiness and silence usually did, but until that happened, he’d have no choice but to simply be bored.

Thankfully, to help accelerate his madness, or to help fight his boredom, or both, he had something to think of. His beautiful Omega, the man who carried his pup inside him, the man resting peacefully inside a cryopod after a difficult mission.

“Lotor.”

“Whatever punishment you and your family might have in mind, Princess, will be taken. But, I only ask for Lance and our child to be spared whatever cruel fate you may imagine.”

“Lance and… your children will not suffer any harm.”

“Of any kind.” The older Altean chimed.

Lotor stared at the people his sweet paladin called family, letting his feelings readable. He had nothing more to hide now that his relationship with Lance had been outed. Now all that was left was the knowledge that, even though he’d done many bad things, he could die in peace, knowing he had loved and been loved, that who really mattered had forgiven him and would never forget. So he smiled, gently, letting his hope dim and the intoxicating feeling of fullness fight off the gloomy thoughts of never having the chance to properly mate his Omega, or watch his child grow.

“Prince Lotor, no harm will come to you either.”

He blinked confusedly.

“Unless you hurt our Lance, that is.”

“That means…?”

“You have one chance to prove the truth behind that smile of yours.”

Lotor smiled thankfully.

“Yes, your majesty.”

Now he finally had something to dream of.


End file.
